dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gohan Son and the Prisoner of Azkaban Chapter 4 Page 3
However, any chance of them resuming was crushed by what transpired next; Professor Trelawney, after glancing into Harry’s cup further, sank into her armchair and started getting hysterically grave. “What is it, Professor?” Dean Thomas asked directly, concern and fear spreading into the students in the room. “My dear,” Professor Trelawney’s eyes widened, terror and drama filling them, “you have the Grim.” “The what?” Gohan and Harry asked instantaneously. Dean Thomas shrugged and Lavender Brown looked baffled. Apparently, the muggle-borns in the room were the only ones who weren’t wide eyed and terrified, gawking or gasping in fright. “The Grim, my dear, the Grim!” exclaimed Professor Trelawney, looking at Harry wretchedly. “The giant, spectral dog that haunts churchyards! My dear boy, it is an omen—the worst omen—of death!” Harry’s face paled gradually, his eyes widening as if it hit him dead on. Gohan felt sorry for him; he had to do something to lighten the mood, something to help out and take attention from Harry… “Did you switch cups with me Harry?” Gohan pointed an accusing finger at his friend, wagging it disapprovingly. “That particular Grim is probably mine. It follows me around wherever I go—” Gohan paused, thinking for a moment. “Maybe it showed up with my Uncle; that’s when it all started anyway.” Ron barked out a laugh, Hermione smiled warmly at the comment, and everyone else didn’t know how to respond. Some people giggled, others chortled, and some people just looked surprised. Hermione got up from their spot, and walked over to Professor Trelawney to look into the cup. “I don’t think it looks like a Grim,” She asserted loudly. Now, the focus was on her. Professor Trelawney looked from Gohan with mixed emotions, to Hermione with obvious distaste and aversion. “You’ll forgive me for saying so, my dear, but I perceive very little aura around you. Very little receptivity to the resonances of the future.” The class went on to see if it really was a Grim, until Harry had obviously had enough. “When you’ve all finished deciding whether I’m going to die or not!” Harry shouted angrily. Gohan approved while everyone else (aside from Ron and Hermione) cast their looks away from him. “I think we will leave the lesson here for today,” Professor Trelawney softy said, carrying the gloom and air of secrecy that was there. “Yes… please pack away your things…” Gohan lazily got up, thanked the teacher for an ‘exhilarating’ lesson, and hurried off with his friends to Transfiguration in silence. He didn’t want it to be silent, but he thought he’d be stepping over his boundaries if he was the one to begin a conversation. As they entered the room, Professor McGonagall called Gohan over to her desk. As he came over, she glanced at his wand held in hand approvingly. “I see you’ve grown into life here,” She said amusingly. Gohan shrugged innocently, “What can I say? I’m a quick study.” “I’ve noticed,” she replied. “Which reminds me; I’m assuming that you are all caught up and up to par with everyone else?” Gohan nodded, “Yes Professor.” She gave her own curt nod, “Good. Because, as one of my top students, I’m expecting much more from you now that you are settled in. You may actually enjoy today’s lesson more than others. You’re going to be learning about Animagi.” The confused look on his face prompted her to add, “Wizards and witches with the ability to change into their own unique animal.” “Sounds like fun,” Gohan answered cheerfully. His tail swayed from around his waist as it moved happily on its own accord. However, Gohan appeared to be the only one in the class (aside from Hermione of course) who was paying any attention to the lesson. Even when Professor McGonagall changed into a tabby cat for demonstration, no one really made any response; except for Gohan. His was gapping in awe, and then started laughing as he began to clap in approval. However, when he noticed no one was following and he was the only one, he slowly stopped as he laughed nervously, ruffling his hair as his face blushed. “Stupid,” Gohan muttered, “why couldn’t there be a clapping montage?” Harry decided to sit in the back, and considering everyone was occasionally turning around and looking in his direction, they must have been thinking about his ‘Grim’. However, Hermione quickly explained to Professor McGonagall they had just done tealeaves in Divination, and she nodded, frowning in understanding. “Ah, of course,” Professor McGonagall said to herself, scowling. “There is no need to say anymore, Miss Granger. Tell me, which of you will be dying this year?” Gohan had to laugh, it was just so perfect! It appears that Professor Trelawney does this every year to every class she has, and that no one she said saw the Grim has died. Not only that, but apparently McGonagall didn’t like Divination; she told the whole class that it was a fruitless art and very, very few people could actually do it correctly with the actual ‘Gift’. However, Gohan was not surprised to find that McGonagall liked Professor Trelawney about as much as the subject she taught. “You look in excellent health to me, Potter,” She concluded with finality. “so you will excuse me if I don’t let you off homework today. I assure you that if you die, you need not hand it in.” A lot of the people in the room felt better, mainly Harry, and continued with the lesson in a better tone. However, Ron was still doubtful with worry, as were a few other people. When lessons were over for lunch, the Quartet walked from the class, each one feeling different. Ron, in particular, was the gloomiest and negative. As they sat down, Ron’s attitude was bothering the other three deeply. He wasn’t eating, just sitting in deep thought as he looked at Harry every other time. “Ron, cheer up,” Hermione urged. “You heard what Professor McGonagall said.” “Yeah,” Gohan agreed, “why so serious?” However, as soon as food appeared on his plate, Gohan no longer cared, momentarily going into a state of insatiable hunger. He started wolfing down everything in sight, catching the eyes of his friends and others. They all sighed; even if he was half saiyan, they would just never understand why he had to eat so much that way. “Harry, you haven’t seen a great black dog anywhere, have you?” Ron’s voice was deathly somber, not even raised in the slightest. Harry nodded slowly, “Yeah, I have. I saw one the night I left the Dursleys.” Ron’s fork fell to the floor. Gohan stopped eating, raising his eyebrows. “Probably a stray,” Hermione reasoned evenly. “Hermione, if Harry’s seen a Grim, that’s – that’s bad,” Ron looked at Hermione, the usual playful gleam gone. His eyes were narrowed, trying to emphasis his point. “My—my Uncle Bilius saw one and—and he died twenty-hour hours later!” Soon, that sparked an argument between the two over omens and Grims, much to Harry and Gohan’s jargon. Ron then pointed out Trelawney said Hermione didn’t have the right aura and was probably going to do badly in Divination, and she just stormed off, saying Arithmancy was better. “Why do you do that?” Gohan asked Ron, sighing deeply. “You know talking about grades is a sensitive thing for her.” “Well—she shouldn’t have said it couldn’t happen! That the Grim is something to laugh at.” “You’re right,” Gohan said, “she shouldn’t have said that. But you’ve got to understand that you’re the only one of us who actually grew up with all this stuff.” “So…” Gohan and Ron turned to face Harry, who was grinning sheepishly, trying to think of something to say. “Um… who are the Ginyu Force again?” ……………………………………………………………………………………………… After thirty minutes of explaining in great detail the Ginyu Force and his adventures with them, Ron and Harry finally managed to stop laughing. Their eyes were sore from keeping back tears as he told them about Captain Ginyu switching bodies, and his idiotic defeat. “So,” Ron laughed, wiping his eyes, “He switched bodies with a frog? That’s pathetic!” “He’s on Earth too,” Gohan told them gleefully, “And because he can’t say anything, he’s stuck like that forever!” They laughed at this, but then Gohan calmed then down for the ending. “But the best part,” Gohan continued, loving the way Harry and Ron eagerly waited for his words, “the best part is right now, he’s living… he’s living with Bulma and Vegeta at Capsule Corp IN A FROG POND!” All three of them howled with laughter, only calming down after no one said anything for several minutes. Several people looked curiously at them, wondering what they were laughing about. Others, Slytherins mainly, were annoyed and shot them unpleasant looks. “If—If you’re about done gorging Gohan,” Harry grinned, his stomach hurting from laughing, “We’ve got to hurry or we’ll miss Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid! And we’ve got to find Hermione too!” Gohan smirked, “Fine, I’ll hurry.” He grabbed both of his friends by their shoulders, and then phased them out of the Great Hall. Now, they were right in front of Hermione, who shrieked and dropped her books as they appeared. “What are you—?” She didn’t have time to finish, because Gohan took her hand and then phased them all out in front of Hagrid’s hut. Harry and Ron grinned, looking at Gohan in amazement. “Fast enough for you?” Gohan amusingly inquired. “Wicked!” Hermione, however, glowered at the saiyan wizard. “Why did you do that?!” She shouted furiously, stalking towards her friend. Gohan backed up nervously, knowing what happened when girls were mad. “I—um—I thought it would be faster to—” “But what about my books?! YOU LEFT THEM THERE!” “Oh… OH!” Gohan said, realization hitting him. “Be right back!” He assured her. He phased out again, and seconds later reappeared with her books in his arms. “Everything’s there,” he told her, handing them to her carefully. “I made sure of it.” “Thank you,” she said shortly, slowly smiling as she saw him squirm uncomfortably. Then, Gohan heard a loud, barking laughter, “Well Gohan, yeh seem ter be gettin’ the hang o’ using yer powers in public.” Slowly, the form that was Gohan Son grasped what was being said, and looked around him. The entire class was looking at him as if he had burst into flames, their faces in so many shapes he thought he could see every emotion capable of being seen. “Hehehehe,” Gohan grinned nervously, “how you guys doing?” Then, Gohan noticed a shadow pass over him, and smiled as he saw the beaming form of Hagrid over him. “… Ready for class?” Gohan asked lightheartedly. Hagrid nodded, “C’mon, now, get a move on! Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin’ up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!” However, just as the group began to move behind Hagrid, Gohan halted in place. His eyes widened, his face forming a genuine smile. That… was it… could it be? “Gohan?” Hermione asked distressingly, catching the attention of Harry and Ron. “Are you alright?” Now, Gohan could hear the flap of wings cutting through air, racing through clouds. He could see a small dot beginning to form, getting closer with each second. Gohan grinned happily; it was him! Who else could it be? “Yes!” Gohan cried out racing forward, lifting himself into the air, trying to see better. “He’s here!” “Wait Gohan!” Harry called out, watching everyone stopping now. Even Hagrid had stopped, concern flooding his face. “Who’s here?” Now, though, Harry could see something where Gohan was looking. It was big, and it was flying towards them. It was purple, probably about his size, with fairly large wings. As the creature got even closer, Gohan floated into the air higher, now going to meet whatever it was. Wait a minute, Harry thought. He squinted for several seconds, and then opened his eyes abruptly. Harry turned to Hermione and Ron, curiosity plaguing their minds. “What is it?” Ron asked. “I think…” Harry tried responding, “… I think I saw… I saw… a dragon?” “ICARUS!” Category:Fan Fiction